It is known in the art relating to locomotive seats to slidably mount a seat on the cab side wall to permit fore and aft movement of the seat. FIG. 1 illustrates such an arrangement wherein a seat 10 has a supporting center post 12 which is received in a tubular socket 14 having a vertical center axis. The socket 14 is supported from the cab side wall 16 by a pair of upper arms 18 welded at one end to the socket and terminating in flat plates 20 on the other end, and by a lower arm or diagonal brace 22 which terminates in a lower end 24 having a small diameter peg 26 projecting therefrom. A horizontal track 28 on the side wall 16 has upper and lower flanges 30 which define slots that loosely grip the upper and lower edges of the plates 20 thus allowing the plates to slide in the track for fore and aft movement of the seat. A series of holes 32 in the wall below the track 28 are horizontally aligned with the peg 26 of the diagonal brace 22. For a given seat position, the peg 26 engages one of the holes 32 and locks the seat into that position. In addition, the brace 22 helps support the seat by bearing against the wall 16.
To adjust the seat of FIG. 1, it is necessary to pull up on the seat or socket to disengage the peg 26 from its hole 32, and slide the mechanism along the track 28 to a new position. Thus to accommodate the upward tilting movement to release the peg 26, the plates 20 must fit loosely in the track 28 to tilt or cock the necessary amount and still be able to slide in the track while cocked. In a new installation this is readily accomplished but with age the accumulation of dirt, corrosion, or even paint in the track makes the seat more difficult to move; the plates 20 may not tilt so easily and may bind in the track when sliding is attempted.